User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- A sig! And can you publish Bloom, Stella, and Tecna special attacks on Harmonix Heroines? Thanks! ¶Aisha!¶ ~ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz ¶'''The fairy of Waves!¶']' 13:25, March 22, 2013 (UTC)' Well... My dad blocked nick.com so I can't play it... But can you forward it to other users'? Thank you if you do! ¶Aisha!¶ ~ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The fairy of Waves!'¶']' 13:33, March 22, 2013 (UTC)' I love projects. I haven't done one for 2 years :)!! How are your studies? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:00, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Bà định làm Hướng đẫn viên à? Tui tưởng bà khoái làm VA mà??? Du lịch thì trước sau gì bà cũng đạp phải HCM thôi! Thì bà cứ đi học ở HCM, sau đó về Nha Trang làm! Hoặc là nếu bà cố gắng thì sẽ có học bổng, và có thể sang Nhật, bik đâu bà sẽ trở thành 1 Vocaloid - CV04 thì sao???? Bà bik rùi mà còn hỏi à? *Troll face* Thì đó, xa gần gì thì cũng phải vào thui Có gì đâu mà bà sợ HCM ghê thế, bộ bà sợ vô gặp The Tailorshop hả? Thui, mún vô hay ko thì tùy bà, tui quan tâm làm gì, tui chỉ mún nói là làm nghề du lịch, thì ko thể nào né đc nó đâu À, thì ra là quản trị, thế thì OK rùi.... Cái đó thì vô phương cứu chữa Cái vụ sig...vô phương cứu chữa Cái đó thì bó tay thiệt, đang tìm method, cứ từ từ Cái đó tui cũng bó tay nốt, bà hỏi tui tui hỏi ai? Đang làm nốt mấy việc chuẩn bị inactive 1 thời gian dài.....có lẽ cho tới hè lun.... That's thoughtful of you :)! Oh wow, in Australia we have a shortage of teachers :P! Well good luck with your studies :)! Mine are okay, just so many tests and exams, I seem to do well even though I don't study. Btw, can you come on Disney Princess chat, I need to tell you something :/ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:06, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay then! I know you're busy! :) ¶Aisha!¶ ~ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The fairy of Waves!'¶']' 04:06, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' Oh, and how many signature templates can I have? ¶Aisha!¶ ~ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The fairy of Waves!'¶']' 04:08, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks Rose. You're smart too :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:09, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay then...? ♦Bloom♦ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '♦'The Fairy of the Dragon Flame!'♦']' 04:19, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' What do you mean? ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 04:35, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' ? I only have one sig! I just asked FloraEnchantix another one a few seconds ago! (I'm not being rude, and I don't want a fight...) Oh well, forget about it! :) ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 04:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' What the... I do not know how that happened. I thought I changed it back to 'Aisha The Fairy of Waves!'??? O_O... Oh well... Never mind! Let's just forget we've ever had a talk about this! ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 04:55, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' :) ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 05:25, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' Can I have more than one signature? --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 09:37, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Cái Appends của Gakupo cực kì hợp vs bài Prisoner Giọng hát tha thiết của Luka làm cho bài Paperplane bùn quá, có thế Luka mới replace Miku trong bài Lá Phong Đỏ chứ! À, chắc là thằng LEON nhét Gakupo vô tù để chiếm trái tim của Luka chứ gì >:o Chậc, phải mách bố Gack! Thằng già này dám đam mê Luka à??? Ừ, chính xác, ngoài ra còn bà Loli, ý lộn Lola nữa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUMPYKzk9Lo Nghe đồn là còn.... Hey, I removed the Magic Spells category from most of the pages, but a few were locked. Can you fix those for me? Thanks! WonderBuono! (talk) 03:11, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Just go to the category, all the pages left are the locked ones. WonderBuono! (talk) 03:23, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Ừm, nghe đồn sẽ còn nữa, lần này sẽ đụng cặp Gakupo vs GUMI Thank you for your help! :) WonderBuono! (talk) 03:30, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Awww, that's so sweet! Good to know someone around here appreciates me. XD WonderBuono! (talk) 03:36, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Well thanks, I really appreciate that. :) I know this wiki has a lot of vandals (and sometimes just plain bad editors...), and a lot of times I get discouraged, but I'll try to help a little more around here. (but I don't always have a ''lot of time since I'm also an editor on another large, active wiki, and it's possible that I'll be an admin over there very soon) WonderBuono! (talk) 03:41, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Yep, that's a good motto! Always stay positive! WonderBuono! (talk) 03:52, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Ờm, chính nó đó, nhìn teen hơn Luka nhìu CUL thì tui bik, nhưng ko bik hát có hay ko đặng mua Thấy Luka bị thương lập tức đem cá ngừ tới cho ăn, ko tốt bụng chứ là gì??? Có 2 template rời hà còn mấy còn lại là MediaWikis Nói chung cứ add mấy cái đó vào wiki dùm tui, cái nào thấy có rùi thì replace hết nhe It a deal! Đây, quà cảm ơn Yeah... sorry if I buged you. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 12:16, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose thank you, I should let you know Tecna's Beyond Wide spell is actually called Neon Splice (Bnickg (talk) 15:42, March 24, 2013 (UTC)) http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Calianalegusta Another crazy user, block her please Modules của Luka có rất là hìu module đẹp, như Module Flower nè, Module Eternal White nè..... Nhớ cái link Project DIVA mấy bữa trước tui đưa hem? Bản PC đó! Nè nè, kiếm mối nha, ai chê Gakupo chưa? Ai bôi bác gì chưa? Trời ơi, chạm tự ái nha, bà bik hình nào đẹp chỉ coi, mệt, tìm cả ngày thấy có hình đó ngầu hà Haizz, mình thật là bất tài tui thấy hình đó dễ làm, nhìn khá tốt, nên tui chọn Hơiz, thôi, tui thôi vụ này Chậc, sắp hết giờ nghỉ trưa rùi, thôi, tạm biệt con, Bụt đi đê! http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.56.233.79 Lại thêm 1 thằng khùng nữa, block giùm nhe Đơn giản là tui khoái mấy cái chuyện có chút kinh dị như vậy Umm.. Rose, can you please unlock Desiyree's gallery? And can I change Mason's photos on the Magical Adventure page? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 14:13, March 26, 2013 (UTC) So I hate to bring this so suddenly up to you... but there is an Admin Election... for temporary Admins... since a lot of us admins... except you and Fatimah... are inactive :p I know I should've discussed this with you, but I am going on vacation in a couple of days, so I had to set up a page right away.... so ya... Please check it out: Admin Election 2013 :) Kay :3, oh and thanks for taking over this wikia, I appreciate it... A LOT :D :D :D